


Teasing.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Teasing.

Bond woke early on Christmas Eve after a restless night where he had tossed and turned...the same way he had tossed and turned for the previous nine nights.

Q was away..a series of meetings in Japan...

Bond wasn't worried about Q's safety Lieutenant Craig and another agent was with him and Q had taken two assistants...but James missed him...he knew now, how Q must feel when James was away on missions.  
He missed the touch of Q’s hand resting on his chest over his heart…he missed the way Q rubbed his cold feet against James’ calves in the middle of the night…

They had meant to be returning yesterday but a cancellation had meant a missed connection. 

Bond didn’t envy the Lieutenant travelling for fifteen hours with Q on a plane. Q was a notoriously bad flyer.  
Bond hoped the couple of tips he had managed to give Craig had helped.

They were expected today and James checked his phone in case of messages and then while he was drinking his coffee he checked the flight arrivals...he set off for the airport.

On the tube then the shuttle he thought about Christmas..how wonderful it would be to have his love home…they could spend the whole day together…

A few days earlier he had walked to Covent Garden and arranged for a tree to be delivered.  
On the way home he had called in to Fortnums and after a brief call to Moneypenny to check on Lieutenants Craig’s address he had sent a Christmas hamper to his family.  
He wanted the young man to know Bond appreciated his care for Q.

The lieutenant was presently watching his charge who thankfully, had fallen asleep.

Craig admired this young genius…who was actually older than himself…he had an urge to protect him much as one protects a child or a younger sibling. The past forty eight hours however had tested his patience.  
He had used some of the distraction techniques suggested by 007 on the way out and as Q and both his assistants seemed to be looking forward to the conference this had worked quite well.

On the way back Q was distinctly more tense, the delays had not helped one little bit and Craig was longing to be home…to be back with his family…he knew he would be in trouble with his wife..he had promised to be back in time for Christmas…he looked at his watch…they should be landing soon…he wondered if he would get home before the end of the day.

When the plane landed, their papers whisked them straight through security.

Q, now that they were on the ground was relaxed…walking through the airport his heart began to beat strongly…it leapt in his chest…James was near…James was here…he walked quicker…pulling rank for once, he left his assistants to collect the luggage and with Craig hurrying behind him he walked out through the arrivals gate door…

The place was crowded, filled with friends, family.. drivers waiting for fares, but Q only saw one face..brown eyes met startling blue ones and a smile passed between them.

Too many people around for more than a manly hug, but,”Missed you”…”Welcome home” passed between them.

The lieutenant about to salute had his hand shaken by Bond instead.

“Welcome back to you too Lieutenant, I’m sure you’ll be pleased to hear that M has decided to put off your debrief until after the holidays. You can go straight home. Report back 7am Monday.”

Craig shook his hand with enthusiasm. “Thank you Sir.” He shook hands with Q then waited till the rest of their party joined them before heading off.

Goodbyes were said all round and none too soon James and Q were on their way.  
The shuttle and the tube were both crowded, Q took advantage to press close to Bond, leaning into his neck to inhale his scent.

By the time they got to their door Q was almost asleep on his feet.

James pulling him into his arms found his kisses turning into yawns…

“You need to go to bed, go on up.”

“Only if you come with me, can’t sleep without you…miss you…”

Despite his words Q was asleep before his head touched the pillow…James slid in beside him and Q turned to his usual place, hand on James’ heart, legs wrapped round…James content, fell asleep too.

He woke around half an hour later and slipped quietly from the bed…looking down Q’s mouth was tempting him but resisting the urge to claim him, he left his lover and went downstairs.

He made some food in case Q was hungry when he awoke then settled down with a drink and a book.

Sometime later he heard the shower running and then Q’s footsteps on the stairs.

His lover entered the room wearing only a bathrobe, his hair still damp, his smile widened as he looked at James then James noticed the gleam in his eye as he untied the robe and ran his tongue over his bottom lip very slowly.

He walked over to James and climbed into his lap pulling James head back and plundering his mouth.

James ran his hands down Q’s back then gripped his waist, he could feel himself getting hard and moved to open his belt.

“No not yet…you have to wait until I say…we’re going to take this slow…”

Bond groaned…when Q was in this mood he could take hours teasing James, tantalising him…going so slowly it was almost torture. He knew it was pointless to try to push things along.

Q smiled as he realised James was allowing him to set the pace…it was difficult for him too..he wanted nothing more than to have James pound into him…but this way was better…

He began to undress James, every inch of flesh he uncovered had to be kissed and licked and even nibbled before he moved on to the next.  
He worked his way down James body, peeling off his clothes as he went unwrapping him as if he were a wonderful gift.  
By the time he had undone James pants and let out his hard length James was fighting to control himself…wanting to thrust and come and bury himself inside his lover.  
Q sank to the floor his mouth finally surrounding James cock, licking, teasing, tasting…sucking…Bond shuddered holding himself together…

“Please…can’t…wait…want to be inside you when….oh fuck…”

Q couldn’t wait any longer…he climbed back up onto James lap and slid gently down taking him deep inside…

He rode gently keeping the same slow pace as long as he could, looking down at James fighting for control…

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to show me how pleased you are that I’m home.” he teased.

James reached for his head and pulled him down for a kiss at the same time thrusting upwards…harder and harder….he gripped Q’s hard-on…rubbing faster and faster….he almost shorted out his brain when he came…gasping for air…he wiped tiny droplets of sweat from Q’s brow…

“Someday my love you are going to tease me to death….”

“Well I wouldn’t want you to die but there are worse ways to…”

James chuckled in agreement. He moved so they were lying down and pulled a throw over them for warmth.

He kissed Q gently. “I’m happy you’re home. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Q snuggled in, his hand over James’ heart, his legs wrapped round…happy… satiated…he slept.


End file.
